Love Game
by catodactyl
Summary: Sex was a game to them. Whoever caved first lost, but the competition between them hadn't been this fierce in a long time. Needless to say they both preferred it this way... as long as it was just them and nobody else.


Kiba was warm. I don't mean like 'oh shit, he has a fever' warm; I mean like 'wow, you're really cuddly' warm. I discovered this by sleeping with him for the first time since we started going out. With his chest pressed against my back and his arms around my waist I noticed the unusual high body heat. (It wasn't anything serious, but it definitely wasn't normal for the average human being.) I asked him if he was okay, and he told me that his body heat was naturally above average; everybody in his family was like that.

I loved that about him. It made sharing a bed with him much more enjoyable, especially in the winter. (Akamaru usually slept at the foot of the bed, so my feet never got cold, either.) Saying he was hot was officially and understatement. However, that being said, there was one downside to his warmth; that combined with his sex appeal made it really hard not wanting to _sleep_ with him on a daily basis.

It sounds dirty, I know, but how about you try being a horny 19-year-old girl and ignore the urge to have sex with someone like _that_. Speaking of which, oh God, the feeling is back. Just thinking about all of this is enough to make a girl have that need.

Kiba was lying next to me; probably already asleep. He usually had a gruff but friendly face when you saw him, but when he was sleeping he looked more like a little kid. It's pretty adorable. I poke his cheek once to see if he's really sleeping, but the only reply I get is his nose wrinkling and groaning. He wasn't asleep; not anymore, anyway.

"Babe, wake up."

He groaned some more then went right back to ignoring me. I know he isn't sleeping, and I can prove it, too. While Kiba keeps pretending to be asleep, or on the verge of it, I turn him on his back and position myself on top of him. I'm straddling his waist; if he can't feel my arousal I'm sure he can damn well smell it. He's doing this on purpose.

"Kiba, don't make me discipline you."

Saying that to someone like Kiba was like saying 'don't make me punish you for denying a horny girl sex.' Even though it really wasn't meant to sound naughty, to him it was just another sexual innuendo; you can tell by that smug little smirk that appeared on his face just now.

"Discipline me, eh? I'unno, I kinda like the sound of that."

My face heats up. Why did he always feel the need to do that? Whenever I say something innocent that sounds dirty, he just itches to take it that way and use it against me; the bastard. Still, if it was discipline he wanted then it was _discipline_ he was going to get. It was like a game to the two of us, and he always cracked before I did. This wasn't the first time we've played this game, either, but would it kill him to start for once?

"You won't for long." What I meant was 'you're going to regret challenging me, you little shit.' My fingers instinctively curl around his shirt and pull up. He didn't always wear a shirt to bed, but when he did I got the pleasure of stripping him. I get it over his head with no problem and toss it. His bare chest is exposed to me now, and he was giving me full permission to do whatever I wanted. I lean over and kiss him, and my hands get to work exploring his hot flesh.

My nails are scraping against him gently as the kiss breaks. He still isn't doing anything except lying there and smirking at me; guess I'll just have to 'discipline' him some more. I lock my lips to his neck and kiss him, letting my tongue slip out a little. If anything got him hot and bothered it was biting, scratching, and hair pulling, or a combination of the three. Biting and scratching would end the game too early, so I stick with hair pulling.

Finally he slowly starts cooperating with me. He grabs my waist and buries his face in the nape of my neck, moaning softly as my hands slide from his naked chest to his shoulders to his hair. With how disheveled it looks, his hair is surprisingly soft; it's thick, sure, but it feels like feathers.

While my fingers are raking through his chocolate locks my lips give his attention once more. This kiss was a little more passionate than the last, now that he was finally participating. Our teeth clashed once or twice and our tongues fought for dominance. His hands sneak down south and he starts teasing me; groping me. Now I let out a moan of my own. We were both hot and bothered, and it wouldn't be too long now before one of us—and by 'one of us' I mean 'he'—can't take it the torture any longer and gets down to business.

My nails are digging into his skull now. So much for attempting not to scratch, but it got a growl out of him and it only excited me more. Growling from him was a good sign in this situation. It meant he was ready to play.

The kiss broke suddenly with him pushing me off of him, turning me over, and switching our positions so that he was hovering over me; shirtless and aroused. Now it's my turn to grin. "I win."

"You may not be glad that you did."

I always win, and I was always rewarded with absolute pleasure from him. What reason did I have no to be glad? The first thing he grabs for his my shorts, and I start getting the idea that he might just stick it to me now and be done with it. My face twists at the thought. "You can't be serious," I whine.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna do yet. Quit your complainin'."

Well. While he's disposing of my shorts I strip myself of my tank top. I'm in nothing but my bra and underwear now; that is until I realize he's already going for my panties. I never realized just how wet I was until he peeled them off of me and tossed them aside as well. That aside, I finally see what he's planning; however, his earlier statement still made no sense to me. It isn't like we haven't had oral sex before, so maybe there was something I'm not seeing just yet.

I'm going to ignore that for now, though. He leads a trail of soft kisses down my stomach, which makes me shudder a little, until he feasts his eyes back to my dripping womanhood. I'm licking my lips awaiting his entrance, and while my vision drifts to the dark ceiling I feel his tongue slide against my hot arousal.

A hazy moan emanates in my throat and I'm suddenly itching for something to hold onto. Kiba isn't gentle about anything he does during sex, but when he slides his tongue against my clit slowly and surely without threat of being rough, something tells me that he really is up to something, and the next thing I know my fingers were once again curled into his hair and raking against his scalp.

He hasn't completely pushed through yet, but he keeps teasing me. I let another moan as I try to control his movements. As usual he's as stubborn as a mule and refuses to do what I desperately need him to. I'm arching my back, breathing heavily as I fight back moans of torturous bliss. I love this, but I hate this. That's when I realized the game _wasn't_ over. He started a new game with me, and he left me in the dust to figure out the rules myself.

That bastard.

"K-Kiba," I breathe a heavy moan that I had tried to suppress. He ignores me and continues to lick. How long could he possibly keep this up? I knew I couldn't tolerate it much longer. I _needed_ him inside me; any part of him. It was like I was going to explode; I could feel my inner walls tightening, like I needed a release this soon. "Please… Don't make me beg for it."

The licking ceased. Relief was found in my lower abdomen, free of the torture, but I found disappointment in this. Yes, I wanted him to stop teasing me, but I didn't want him to stop _everything_.

"Depends on how you beg. If you _scream_ for it I might comply."

I don't look at him. Now that I know this was a game to him I remove hands from his head. Just as I cross my arms he then decided to go back to his previous position and slide his tongue through my moist sex. Naturally my first reaction is a harsh cry; my arms instantly unravel. Talk about a dirty trick. Work me up so much that I'm about to break into orgasm, and the moment it's about to happen retreat. I don't know whether to go along with this or smack him upside the head.

With his tongue violating me I'm not sure the latter is a good idea. My back arches some more, and I'm pretty sure the noises coming out of me aren't ladylike. He pushes farther and I let out another cry; he grabs my waist again, and I'm not sure why, but the extra contact from him jerks my body. I hadn't noticed, but my fingers are curled into the bed sheets and fighting not to grab and pull on his hair again.

Do I let him continue? Do I demand he fuck me now and get it over with so I don't lose my sanity to this kind of torture? This was definitely riding on my nerves, but as my toes curl and more moans pour off my tongue I know this is what I want; I love this.

My body feels like it's on fire. My inner walls are tightening again. I know I'm close to losing it. Kiba continues to drink from me as his name hazily escapes my lips more than once. I'm at my climax, and just as I'm about ready to let it out he retreats once more.

Again he denies me the release my body is begging for. "Quit it," I groan. "It's not cute."

Kiba chuckles at me and hovers his body over mine again. He's obviously amused. There's a wild look in his beast-like eyes that tell me he isn't done with me yet; go figure. "Who said I was goin' for cute? It's sex you wanted, and it's sex you'll get."

"This isn't sex; this is torture."

Despite how irritated I was with him and the lack of actual fucking he was giving to me, I raise myself up to wrap my arms his neck and press me lips to his. I was going to get him back for this one way or the other, but I wanted my needs met first.

As the kiss becomes more passionate his hands snake up my back. He's going for my bra now, and seconds later I could feel the fabric of that, too, loosening. I tear away from him for air and to dispose of the unwanted material. The only piece of clothing that was left between us was his boxers, but he quickly took care of that, as well.

Nothing was left. We were both naked and I was once more lying on my back and desperately wanting him inside me. The need to rush through our playing session was unusual for me, but he's never denied me release before and needless to say I was losing my mind over it. He kisses me once more and barely grinds against the place I desired him to be.

My heart is pounding against my chest. I'm resting my arms around his neck as he starts playing with my breasts and continues grinding against me. Not in me; against me. Even with our tongues at war I'm mewling like a hungry cat. Kiba lets out a moan or two of his own, but he doesn't show any other signs of this being Hell for him, too.

"Kiba…"

His lips aren't off me for one second and he's already nuzzling against the nape of my neck. The feel of his hot breath against my shivering skin drives me crazy; his tongue sliding against my flesh is sending me over the edge; when his teeth—his fangs—bite down on me I buck my hips. This must be the feeling of literally going insane.

He sucks on my skin for a moment or two and licks the mark he made before moving on to some other unscarred place on my body. I can't think straight. My legs wrap around his waist and my actions are no longer mine to control. I'm just a puppet to my desires now. My body can't take it anymore, so without thinking I use with mental strength I have to shove him and switch our positions. I grab both of his wrists and hold them against the bed. Wow, my breathing is really heavy.

"No more fucking around."

"I thought you _wanted_ me to fuck you."

I've been anticipating—dying—for this. With his erection it wasn't hard to slide onto him. He was a lot more turned on than he was leading me to believe, and it brought a smile to my face to hear him moan louder than he had been all night. Finally, justice was being served.

He's fighting me, but that doesn't stop my movements. I start at a slow pace, thrusting my hips forward and backward. If it's suffering he wanted, it was suffering he was going to get; payback. His hips buck against mine and I can feel him getting harder. I hush his irritated growls with a kiss, but I soon find that this decision was a mistake; I had let my guard down and allowed my grip on him to become lose.

The tables were turned once again when he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me on my back once more; however, the connection between the two of us didn't separate. My legs are still straddling his waist, but this was now a war for dominance. I was still thrusting, and he started to match my pace. Our fingers were raked in each other's hair, and I could tell that we'd both wake up later with headaches because the two of us were violent hair pullers.

We drowned each other out with our moans; I was sure the neighbors could hear us. I didn't care. I just wanted to _dominate_ him. There was no way I was going to lose to him.

We're rolling around like children fighting over a toy and getting tangled in the bedding. God, we haven't gone at it this hard in a long time. My body felt like it was on fire; his was no better, and I was reaching my limit once more.

I had finally grown tired of fighting him. My breathing was too hazy, my eyesight was blurry, and my moans were slowly starting to become screams. My arms feel limp, so he takes this opportunity to grab them and raise them above my head. It didn't seem like he had any intention of denying me release a third time, but he was definitely quickening his pace, and his breathing was getting just as bad as mine.

"_Ah! Ooh… yes. God, yes. Right there. Ooh_…"

I think I'm literally screaming as he thrusts into me one last time as hard as his exhausted body allows him, and I finally reach the orgasm my body had yearned for. My body is quaking, but I can still feel him reaching his climax, as well. We both came; finally we could breathe like human beings and not the sex crazed animals we had been acting like.

Kiba's hair tickles me as he buries his face into my neck and removes his self from my sore womanhood. I can feel a smile forming on his lips; he chuckles. "I win."

I knew it. "You're an ass."

The two of us probably could have passed out like that, but do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Even if there's another person with you, you still have that knowing feeling you're not alone? Well, I felt like that right now, and I didn't need the dog-like whimpering to help me realize who was wagging his tail, watching, at the side of the bed. "Oh god."

"Oh, what the hell, Akamaru?"

The large ninja-dog barks once before continuing his observation of us. How long had he been there?! I love Akamaru, don't get me wrong; he's a sweet dog, but this isn't the first time he's caught us in the act and poked his head in to make his presence known and the whole situation awkward.

Kiba rolls off of me and I immediately bury my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment from the canine, who just felt the need to jump onto the bed with us wearing an expression on his face that looked suspiciously triumphant. We're both too tired to even care anymore.

"Shut the damn door all the way next time."

"Love you, too, babe…"


End file.
